


Haunted

by bubstercup



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubstercup/pseuds/bubstercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Oliver died, Felicity has moved on, but she feels haunted by her memories, or not only her memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Oliver was dead.

  
He was dead. Gone. Never coming back.

  
_Dead.. Dead.. Dead.._

  
Felicity's mind was in a haze. Everything was blurry, spinning. Voices were echoing in the foundry, not making sense anymore. Nyssa was talking, but all she heard was that one word. _Dead.. Dead.. Dead.._ Her mind couldn't register her surroundings.       _Dead.. Dead.. Dead.._ She didn't feel anymore. She was floating, away from her body, away from everyone, everything. _Dead.. Dead.. Dead.._ She wasn't in control of herself anymore, she was losing her grasp on reality. Panic and emptiness all together, like everything inside her has exploded but she was too numb, unable to move. Darkness closed in on her and she fell hard on the floor with an empty echo of a voice inside her mind.

  
_Dead.. Dead.. Dead.._

  
\------------------------

  
A light. A bright white light with a sick green tint was surrounding him. He couldn't quite feel his body, everything felt liquid. His mind was itching, trying to remember. What happened? Where was he? Who was he? Cold. He remembered cold, white cold. And then red, anger, fury. Short metallic sounds, adrenaline. Suddenly pain, harsh, shearing pain and darkness, oblivion. And then this liquid, green calmness. His thoughts were rushing with the speed of light, taking in his surroundings, collecting fragments of lost memories. Inside this unworldly peacefulness, behind his close eyelids, a face started taking shape. A quirky blonde head with smart blue eyes.

  
Felicity.

  
Only a fraction of a second had passed and his eyes bolted open as he gasped for air, his lungs filling with this green slime. He struggled to find the surface, kicking and tossing and turning around. Felicity. Her face wiped out every spot of darkness in his mind and everything came back, Ra's al Ghul, their duel, everyone back at Starling City, everyone at the foundry, Thea. As he emerged from the Lazarus pit panting, everything was clear. He was Oliver Queen. He was alive.

  
-

  
Reaching the end of the pit he noticed he wasn't alone, a man was standing in the shadows. He climbed out of the pit, his body sore, aching, numb. A fresh scar had appeared on his right side, where Ra's sword had pierced through him. However, only the memory of the pain remained as he was fully recovered and very much alive. His muscles hurt from the fall, but everything that killed him was long gone.

  
"That is the ability of the Lazarus pit", said Ra's, "I brought you back from the dead."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to suffer for all the pain you caused to my beloved daughter."

"How--?"

"You are alive, but you are dead to the world, to everyone you ever loved. You can walk the earth, but you are a ghost and you can't contact anyone who ever knew you, ever again."

"You can't stop me."

"If you ever do, everyone you loved will die. I promise you that. Everyone will die from my own hand. You dared to oppose the league of assassins, that's the price you have to pay."

  
-

  
He was now fully clothed, climbing down the mountain with the words spoken earlier still in his mind. He knew it wasn't an empty threat and he was trying to find a way around it as he headed back towards Starling City.


End file.
